This invention relates to a Remotely Controlled Oil Drain Valve device which functionally permits drainage of dirty, contaminated oil from an automotive crankcase without the prior manual removal of a crankcase plug which heretofore necessitated both manual removal and manual replacement of said crankcase plug either involving the use by the vehicle owner of extra specialized equipment needed for the lifting of the vehicle for ease of access or involving alternative added expense to the owner for such specialized services. This invention features improvements over the prior art in respect to: adaptability in relation to ease of positioning of both the valve cable control arm and the cable bracket yoke to accommodate all existing drain opening positions, a gasket-free tapered sealing valve thereby effectively eliminating need of gasket replacement resultantly eliminating added replacement costs to purchaser, a dual means assuring a positive closed position of said oil drain valve, and an adaptable means by which the remotely controlled flexible cable is flexibly affixed to said oil drain valve thereby effecting automatic adjustments to pressures exerted externally on said cable thus preventing an accidental activation of said oil drain valve.
In the past, oil drain valves have not been widely accepted by the public, the above mentioned fact of which may be attested to by the unavailability of said oil drain valves in the common market places: however, due to recent inflationary trends and oil conservation needs, this invention fulfills a present-day societal need and promises to become a possible financial boon to the masses thereby subsequently serving a distinct and desirable purpose in the society.
Additional advantages and features of said invention will become apparent in the following description.